Relaxing time
by StarPT
Summary: It's summer again and the Classics Club decide to spend a relaxing week far from Kamiyama! What will this crazyness lead to? Houtarou/Chitanda, implied Satoshi/Mayaka. Houtaeru fluff, overall! :D
1. Getting there

**Hello! I'm back with all my crazy hyouka feels! This is going to have 8 chapters, each one's about a week day of their little travel thingy. I hope you enjoy this thing I've been writing for awhile now :D**

* * *

Due to my lack of excitement and interest in almost everything, I don't think I ever had what some of you would call a 'normal' summer vacation. Summer to me has always been the perfect time to rest on my comfy, large bed and care about nothing. But, even though I think this way, I'm currently sitting next to three good friends of mine who are, at the moment, speaking cheerfully with each other as if they forgot that I exist. I'm on a damn bus, people, and it seems that I'm making my way to a place that remains absolutely unknown to me. Actually, Chitanda told me something about our destination earlier, but it seems that I forgot all about it, and it's away too bothersome to care about that _now_. I'll just wait until I get there, I guess…

First of all, let me tell you this: I haven't the slightest idea as to why I'm here. These three always drag me into things I have nothing to do with, and force me to stick along. Really, I sometimes wonder if they can't just go by themselves, and leave me to the peace I desire so much… And, well excuse my rudeness, but it's not like I asked to go around random places all the time, wasting my precious energy on useless things. I sigh, thinking it through. "Humph…" I guess it won't hurt to look forward to this. After all, there's no way I can go home now. I lean my head into the window that I find by my side, gazing at the sun as it starts to raise. _'It's still so early'_, I conclude the obvious. My friend's words do not seem to even make their way into my ears, but maybe that's because I don't want to lose more energy only to understand these things I probably don't need to know. Seriously, how did I end up here?

After a few more hours of waiting for this huge, four-wheeled thing to stop, I start felling an awful pain on my stomach that quickly transforms into a horrible feeling that aches all my body. The bus finally stops, and I couldn't be any gladder that it did. Everything I look at is blurred, and I do not seem to have any strength on my legs, so I just bump into everything that I find in my way. I should be used to it by now… As you could easily guess, I'm not a sports person. Therefore, every small travel can get me easily car sick. Somehow, I manage to get out of the bus. Thank you so much, dear friends, for not helping me at all. "Oreki-san, are you okay?" Ah. There it is. I recognize this sweet, delicate voice in any corner of this small and boring world. It's Chitanda Eru's voice. She's the missy of the Club, and someone I've come to deal with almost every day for the past few months. I don't know what to say about her, really. At first, you'll find a very polite and elegant young lady. But if you spend more quality time with this girl, like I did, you'll discover she's also a clueless, most of the times curious airhead. Chitanda's one of the best students of my grade, though, and has the most amazing, yet scary, abilities to listen, observe and memorize ever. Truthfully, a mystery I will never solve. One day, in my mind, I practically proposed to her. Boy, did I really just admit that? I can already feel my cheeks grow hotter, so I turn my head away from her, hoping she can't look at this shameful state I'm at. I shift my sight to one of my sides, already feeling a bit better. What do I see? Satoshi grinning and giggling like an idiot at my direction. This can't be good news... I give him a threatening glance that he probably interpreted like a joke, and quickly look to whatever's in front of me, so I can pretend he's not even there anymore.

With Chitanda always by my side, calling my name a little too often and gently stroking my back, I easily controlled my pain and followed her with small steps towards the place we will be staying this week at. Actually, this is the first time I have the opportunity to give a good look at where those three brought me to. I'm surrounded by tall, beautiful mountains. I can even see a few cherry blossoms and other gigantic trees from where I stand right now. I spot a small river not too far away, and I can also see a few small houses on the same direction. It's early in the morning, but I'll still dare to say this place has amazing climatic conditions, as it's already warm and sunny. I like it. It looks calm enough to me. I start walking faster and get back to my normal rhythm, stopping only when I'm by side with Satoshi and Ibara. Those two won't wait for me anyway…

I'm feeling well enough, now. I think I don't need Chitanda's kind help anymore "I'm fine now, I guess… Thank you." I mumble a few honest words in my usual unamused voice tone. "Okay…" She says.

After all this, everything happened pretty fast. When I noticed, I was already in front of the secretariat of a small hotel, receiving the key to my room. The man in front of me was tall, a little chubby, had short white hair and rectangular glasses adorning his small, jet black eyes. I'd give him forty years old, maybe. "Well, now that you have the keys I'll give you all the freedom you need to move in your things. There aren't much people installed here, yet I'd ask you four to be as quiet and educated as you can." We all agree with a nod and a few more words, and make our way up. The girl's room number is '23'. Mine and Satoshi's is '21'. Someone's room's between us, but we are still pretty close to each other. I think it's better like this, if you ask me. Sharing a room with Fukube Satoshi isn't an easy thing to do. I discovered this during our stay at the hot springs last year… I wouldn't like to get in trouble with any of the girls, because of some pretty… weird things he says some times.

All my and Satoshi's things are on their right places. After spending almost all my time, energy and patience, it's all settled down. Ugh, I'm feeling exhausted. I lay on the floor, stretching completely as I try to find a comfortable way to be "Please tell me you won't spend all your time here sleeping, Houtarou." I don't even flinch in response. "Well, none of you will let me. But if I could, yes." His chuckle replaces the words 'You never change'. This is the truth, that's something I'm proud of, actually. My eyelids start to open and I roll my body lazily. Slowly, I lower my semi-opened eyes and look at my watch, only to find out something I always feared. _'I still have a lot to go through today'_. Even though I'm not really a religious person, the only thin I can do now, is pray for my well being.

_**'Please, let this day and week be calm and untroubling.'**_


	2. Day 1

Yesterday was a really tiring day. But, actually, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be… We spent the rest of the day on this rather gorgeous park, and we mostly just relaxed and chatted. I actually think I grew to love that place. From time to time, a light summer-breeze would gently blow, cooling down the hot and overwhelming weather felt at that moment, making that a much more comfortable place to be in. Later, we all had dinner together at a small restaurant we found, where we all ate some pretty delicious new dishes we never ate before and, after that, we gazed at the moon as it gave the starry sky another shade of dark blue. I could go on and on about this, but enough about yesterday, already.

Today, I, Oreki Houtarou, woke up a little earlier than I normally do. I never thought I'd say this in my life, but I don't really feel like going back to bed. Satoshi's getting into my nerves, mumbling nonsense all the damn time. Not even when he's asleep he shuts up, apparently. So, I decide I will leave this place, and go for a walk. This town is really calm, and you barely see people walking around. Thus, no noisy or annoying situations should come up. I get dressed and put my shoes on, real quick. I glue a note on the door so Satoshi knows where I'm at. I also check my pocket to make sure I have everything I need with me, keys included. Okay. Now I can leave. I open the door of my room and close it behind me, careful not to be too loud with it. My eyes unwittingly turn to my side and check the girl's room, as if suddenly I developed the power to see through walls…Hey, I'm not a pervert! I just wanted to make sure everything was alright with them. I turn my head and make my way out of this hotel. In any case, time to get some fresh air and cool down my head.

I don't know where will I be heading to, but that doesn't stop my legs, who keep on moving one after the other. My thoughts are really confusing, but I think that's just how everyone's brain works once they wake up. I don't feel like thinking, and I hope no one makes me do it.

After a while walking towards nowhere, I feel my breath getting heavier, so I stop. I sit by a silver font with glittering transparent water falling from above. This place might not have a large population, nor it has many stores, hotels and whatever more, but it certainly has one of the most gorgeous street decorations I've ever seen, if you can even call it that… I sigh, trying to gain my breath again.

Huh?

I feel someone gently tapping my shoulder. It's a small hand, so it most likely belongs to a girl. I turn to see who this mysterious person is, only to meet a pair of large, shiny purple eyes, almost as if they were smiling at me. "So it was you, Oreki-san!" The raven giggles "Hello!" Chitanda cheerfully gets me, taking her hand off my shoulder, not so dramaticly waving it at me after doing so.

"Oh, hey. You startled me." I answer, using the same low voice tone as always. Chitanda sits by my side, thus letting my eyes have a better look at her. She's wearing a light yellow dress that stops right before her knee. Her jet black, straight hair is up in a messy bun, with two thin yet long locks of hair falling for both sides of her bangs. She has a pair of dark brown boots on and carries a small bag, just the same shade of brown, with her. "I do apologize, Oreki-san. That's not what I wanted to do…" She faces me, a faint smile still adorning her face "It's fine" I sigh and respond "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" Chitanda tilts her head in that adorable way of hers. "My head was hurting a little, and I didn't want to wake up Mayaka-san and bother her about it... I decided some fresh hair would help." She smiles innocently, and then looks at me. I understand what she did, but I don't think Ibara would mind helping her out. Ibara's pretty annoying sometimes, but deep down I know she's not always that childish and rude. Plus, these two are best friends, so I guess they could count on each other.

Chitanda's purple eyes look into mine, and that look immediately makes me realize she's waiting for my justification. "I see… Well, I don't really have a reason." I start with a sigh "Satoshi wouldn't shut up, so I thought of running away from him." It's an exaggerated way to tell the truth, indeed. But that's not too different from reality, if you think of it. She giggles and puts her hands on her lap, politely straitening her back. "So mean, Oreki-san." I chuckle, and we keep silent for a few moments after.

"This place is so pretty…" I don't say anything, even thought I agree with her. All these calm and beautiful sounds help creating the frame too.

"You know, Oreki-san, at first I thought you would refuse coming here with us…" I turn my head back to hers, almost letting my surprise bleed thought the features of my face, but I still manage to hide it. I always keep my poker face, somehow. "W-When we went to the hot springs, you didn't seem really motivated," Well, I wasn't. "Even after you solved that yukata mystery, I thought you weren't having much fun."

… Where do you want to get with this?

"I really wanted us all to have a great time during our stay there, and I'm sure Mayaka-san and Fukube-san had… But you didn't. And I still wanted to convince myself I was just imagining things, but… I wasn't, or was I?" She looked so sad. That look on her face pains my heart gigantically, but why? Most of what she said was true...

At first I thought this trip was just silly and troublesome. I mean, my bed is probably missing me right now, and I confess I miss her too. On my head, my house is the only thing that understands me and lets me live the way I want. But now that I'm here, with absolutely no way of going back to Kamiyama, I think this isn't too bad.

I mean, I get to spend some more time with my three weird friends, discover and enjoy the silence and views of places I don't know. And, to a person like me, that would be considered fun.

To be honest, deep down, I feel like this is where I belong. I have all I ever wanted, and now I don't feel like pitying my grey self anymore. I don't envy people with a rosy life like I used to, probably because now I might have one myself. "Don't say those things…" I look up to the blue sky, shielding my eyes with one of my arms from getting burned by the strong sun light. "I am having fun, you know. I just don't show it because, in the end, I didn't know this myself." I refuse to look at her right now, but I'm sure she's pretty confused with what I just said. Even I am, as the words I just said make no sense at all to me either.

"I don't think that's a good thing…" Hum? I turn my grass-green eyes towards her, only to I see a pair of ultramarine ones meeting mine. "In no possible way do I want you to hide how you feel, and get lonely because of that. I-I don't want any of my friends doing that either!" Her expression is literally almost killing me. I have to do something and fast. Oh boy, and I didn't feel like thinking...

"Chitanda," I take a more serious voice tone, and come just a few more inches closer to her small, pale face. "I know you want everyone to be happy, and I appreciate that about you. But you don't have to worry so much about others to the point where _you_ get sad and depressed." I sigh "If I ever get lonely, then it will be all because of me and my actions, and not because you weren't a good friend and weren't there for me." Because I know you always will. I attempt to smile. I think she's smiling back, but I'm not sure. In fact I can't take my eyes off hers.

Those large shiny pupils never fail to amaze me. Of all eye colors I know, this is probably the one that intrigues me the most. I realized my true feelings for this girl just a few days after spring started, but sometimes I wonder if I should tell her about them… Will we be able to be like this, having a normal conversation and enjoying our time if we were more than just friends?

Now that I remember Satoshi's words... Would I feel like I'm not free anymore and/or obsess over her, if she was my girlfriend? Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that, sometimes, I feel like just the way we are now isn't enough. In my head I have hugged Chitanda, called her by her first name and even _proposed_ to her. I'm definitely new with love, but I never thought this crap would be so hard to deal with. This is not what I read in those weird novels my sister brought from America.

I blink and shift my eyes away from hers, awkwardly finding a more comfortable way to sit.

"I wonder what are those two doing…" I'm probably blushing like an idiot, but I don't want her to see my like this, so I try to change subject. I can see the gorgeous yet amazingly innocent girl on my side tilt her head from the corner of eye. "You mean Mayaka-san and Fukube-san?" I nod. How can she keep her cool so easily?

"I think they are probably looking for us and- O-Oh my!" She gasps "Don't you think they are worried?! W-We should go back, Oreki-san!" I look at her as she roses from the bench we were both sitting at a few seconds ago, and quickly have this odd urge to hold her hand and stop her. What in the world am I even doing. Gah, look at your life, Houtarou...

"Please, stay." Chitanda's starting to blush a little, so I let go of her hand, not wanting to make things even more awkward. "I-I mean, you know Ibara and Satoshi… They are probably or still sleeping, or having a pretty good time with each other." I wait until she's sitting by my side again "Plus, I let a little note on my room to let Satoshi know where I went. Ibara wouldn't need to be a genius to deduce you came with me…" She sighs in relief, looks away from me and simply smiles. Oh, that smile… How much I'd give up on just to see it more often. It's so contagious that I can't help but smile back. When she's smiling like this, I want to get closer and tell her how truly amazing she is. I can't handle but stare, and wonder when did she get so beautiful.


End file.
